No Pattern, No Form
by Summer Dawn Ravenson
Summary: A Tekken fanfic. Hwoarang, Lili and Leo starrs here.
1. Prologue

**No Pattern, No Form**

**Disclaimer:** Tekken belongs to Namco Bandai. Sigh, if I only own Lili, haha.

**Author's Note:** "No pattern, no form" belongs to Leo Kliesen!!

Lurking near the bushes it is indeed a monster whose aim is to become the world's most famous richest man in the whole universe. However, he was in outer space, in the waters of green, flowing by the artificial mountains, the leaves made the water greener and colorful.

But there is a destiny that will bring them to the patterns of Rome. These patterns mark and lead the way to the heavens. This "heaven" is composed of more than a thousand saints waiting for the next holy Blessed one who will also be venerated by the devotees.

However, the seven capital sins are lurking through these evil spirits from the inferno of fire and of course, the wilderness. Who the hell could it be?

There are three people destined to look for outer space. This outer space will intrude the Earth by its flames.

In the World Criminal Court, everyone's investigating for the right to seek this murderer… and that is the Mishima Zaibatsu, who killed a G Corporation manager in the German branch in Munich, Germany.

She killed herself—not only that but it was the most famous soon-to-be heiress of the Kazama and that is Asuka.

Is it Asuka?

* * *

One- The SALIGIA  
Two-COMING SOON  
Three- COMING SOON


	2. One

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING at all. Influenced by Rush Hour 3, Totally Spies and err, Cody Banks 2.

**A/N:** Elainea is my own character from Aura and Energy. She's also one of Mike Takagi's wives—in his dreams. Well, you'll see more of that original story in deviant art dot com.

**Language:** Multilingual.

* * *

"Can I please go to the bar, PLEASE!?" requested Lili.

"Okay, but you promise me to take care of yourself—or else," said Hwoarang.

"Okay, I promise," said Lili.

* * *

However, it wasn't great for Lili…

"AAAAGH!" she screamed while already home.

"Damn! Who's that shouting—LILI!?" said Hwoarang.

"Man, I'm coming!" said Hwoarang.

Hwoarang came down the stairs and saw the bloodshedding Lili on the floor.

"Damn—who did this to you!?" asked Hwoarang.

"I don't know—she's a girl just like Asuka and…," said Lili.

"Okay, okay," said Hwoarang. Then he called the maids, "Call 911, slowpokes!!"

Soon, the ambulance came and the rescuers carried Lili's body. Good thing Hwoarang called the maids "slowpokes" because they're robots.

When they arrived soon in the hospital, Hwoarang waited for five minutes while Lili is being observed in the emergency room.

Five minutes later, one of the rescuers said, "I think she has to be operated. There's something wrong with her organs."

"OMG—NO!!" said Hwoarang.

Soon, the operating session has started.

"Operating knife," said one of the surgeons.

"Check," said the assistant.

Five minutes later, it was a success.

Lili was soon recovered in the hospital.

"Wohoo!" said Hwoarang.

* * *

On the next day, Lili is walking in the streets of Los Angeles and there in one of the corners, she saw this lesbo, with a hat and of course, knee-level jeans.

Actually, Lili is supposed to get home in Hollywood but…

"Excuse me, dude," said Lili. "Do you know where Hollywood is?"

"No, and why are you calling me dude, young lady?" asked the lesbo.

"You're a man, am I right," Lili said, guessing.

"No, I'm not a dude, man, and please don't call me a man," said a guy—and it was Leo!!

Lili was shocked then.

"Hehehe, now you know that I am a girl?" asked Leo.

"I didn't know that!" said Lili.

"Now, come with me," said Leo, grabbing Lili's hand.

"Wait—I have to go back home," said Lili.

"Nope, you have to defeat me first," said Leo.

"But this is NOT the right place—this is public!" said Lili.

* * *

Then they went to a really private place where no one knows.

"So, this is the best place to fight, don't you think?" said Lili.

"Just relax, you can do it," said Leo. "Yes, this is one great place to let your ass kicked."

"Sigh, how I wish I married this girl," Leo told herself.

"Hello!? I'm standing right here?" said Lili.

"Oh, yes right. Err, WTF!? What are you staring at?" asked Leo.

"I'm staring at you!" said Lili.

"Why?" asked Leo.

"I thought you're gay," said Lili.

"Err, like I told you, I'm a lesbian!" said Leo.

"OMG," said Lili.

* * *

During the fight…

"Take this, bitch!" said Leo, doing Lili's signature femme fatale.

"Man, that's my stunt, copycat!" said Lili.

"Me don't care," said Leo.

"Oh, yeah?" said Lili. "You want me to kick your ass?"

"Then do it!!" said Leo.

Lili performed her signature backflip somersault stunt.

"Gah!" said Leo.

Now, Leo performed her throw.

"Ohw-hawwwwww!" said Lili.

Leo wins.

"No pattern, no form!" Leo said.

When Lili is lying on the ground, Leo said, "Now, you're not even wearing polka dots!"

Lili said, "You don't understand—it's in my ribbon, bisexual hermaphrodite!"

"Ouch, it really hurts, beiatch and you're not wearing polka dots either!" said Leo.

"Now you know where my polka dots are?" asked Lili.

"Nope, it's in your (poot!)!" said Leo.

"OMG, Eew!" said Lili.

After that, Leo leaves.

"This sucks, hey, come back, lesbo!" said Lili.

Leo is coming back for Lili and carries her like a sack.

"Oh, no—that's not the right way to carry a girl like that… put me down, you lesbo, put me down, NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" yelled Lili.

* * *

When Leo came in her condo, she threw Lili in the bed.

"OMG, don't you ever do this to a girl again," said Lili.

But Leo said, "I'm not listening!"

Leo is holding something. It was a tattoo needle that will put Lili into trouble.

"What's that!?" asked Lili. "Don't tell me that you're doing something to me!!"

"No, girl, I wouldn't kill you but—you'll be hurt," said Leo.

"Is that a tattoo needle!?" asked Lili.

"Good guess," said Leo. "Now, I'm gonna do it!"

"Pas, svp ne pas le faire, ont la pitié!" said Lili.

"I don't understand what you're saying but bald zahlst du für, was du mich das letzte Mal angetan hast, als du mich weg pissed!" said Leo.

"Rephrase it, you moron!" said Lili.

"Soon, you'll pay for what you've done to me the last time when you pissed me off! Capiche!?" said Leo.

"Oui," said Lili.

"Capiche!?" asked Leo.

"Ja, je comprends," said Lili.

Soon, Leo tied Lili's both hands up by opening her bag and of course, Leo also got Lili's signature buckles.

"Oh, no! You canst not do this to me!" said Lili.

"You can't let me!!" said Leo.

"Please, not my buckles!" said Lili.

"Oh, yes you will be tied," said Leo.

Then Leo tied her in the bed with these buckles.

"Hey, wait!" said Lili.

Leo removed her jeans and her jacket.

"OMG, is this rape!?" said Lili.

"No damn way," said Leo. "This time, I'm gonna tattoo your left thigh with the warning emblem."

"Heck no!" said Lili. "Don't do it, please, NOOOOO!"

"Here we go," said Leo. "There's nothing else I can do except for doing it.

Soon, the needle pricked Lili's skin—in the left thigh.

"It would be a cherub with a tilted cross behind it and of course, in its foot there is a ribbon with a warning sign," said Leo.

"Now tell me!" said Lili.

"Cave cave, Deus videt," said Leo.

"OMG—not that!" said Lili.

"Yes, you'll like it," said Leo.

"OUCH!! Awwwww," whined Lili.

Lili is suffering the pain… it was least than expected.

"Please, I beg for mercy!" said Lili.

"You'll be damned, man," said Leo.

After the tattooing session, Leo immediately left.

"No, wait!" said Lili.

Hwoarang soon went into the condo then he heard Lili.

"Lili, hello!?" said Hwoarang.

"Hwoarang!?" asked Lili.

"I'm right here!" said Lili.

Hwoarang kicked the door and he saw Lili being tied up with a cherub tattoo.

"What's that dirty thing in your thigh!?" asked Hwoarang.

Then Lili saw it.

"Wow, look. It's beautiful," said Lili.

"I never thought that being inked would be beautiful," said Hwoarang. "OMG—by the way you have to err, hmm… let's see… get outta here."

"Why?" asked Lili.

When Leo came back, she was shocked.

"Who are you, red-haired punk!?" asked Leo.

"So, you're the one responsible for tattooing Lili's left thigh," said Hwoarang.

"Damn, forget it," said Leo.

"Wow, nice ink that you did to Lili," said Hwoarang.

"Gee, thanks. Anyway, I think you have to remove those buckles right away," said Leo.

Soon, Hwoarang removed the buckles.

"Thanks, dude," said Lili.

Then Hwoarang confronted Leo.

"Damn! Why should you defeat her and bring her here—look! That emblem is what the diablos are obsessed at! Don't you know it, huh!?" said Hwoarang.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, man. I think Hwoarang and Lili here need Leo," said Leo.

"Man, now I know," said Hwoarang.

"So, how should we get out of here?" asked Lili.

"Augh," said Leo.

* * *

Soon, they went to Paris because there is a summit about err, something very complicated. It is a mission that Hwoarang and Lili should accomplish.

"What's the mission?" asked Hwoarang.

The gang is right now in Lee's house.

"Damn, I'm Mona Lisa to the diablos," said Leo.

"Why?" asked Hwoarang.

"This is complicated—you and her looks like me!" said Leo.

"Let me check this," said Hwoarang.

Hwoarang pinched Leo.

"Ouch!" said Leo.

"OMG—you have to help me right away. Tonight, the British queen will be in the Law restaurant, don't be late," said Leo.

"Is Law's restaurant err, some kind of a formal one?" asked Hwoarang.

"Yes, I think so," said Leo. "Promise, it doesn't look Chinese."

* * *

In Paris France, the Law restaurant is now very well-known worldwide. The queen is coming there for a visit.

"OMG—this is it, we'll also see Lee," said Leo.

"Damn," said Hwoarang.

"Can we just go now to Paris?" asked Lili.

"Fine," said Hwoarang.

Soon, the trio went to Paris. When they went there, they suddenly saw Steve.

"OMG—that's Steve," said Hwoarang. "Let's get out of here before he 'arrests' us."

Soon, Lee came right in front of them.

"Oh, so it was you then, people," said Lee.

The trio is in their formal outfits. Lili is with her signature second-player outfit while Leo is in her "tuxedo." Hwoarang is also in his tuxedo.

This time, they are right now in the Law restaurant.

"Okay, I'm ready with my barefoot outfit," said Lili.

"Yes, of course," said Leo.

Actually, this is not a mission after all. There is something wrong with the world and the thing is—the devil gene doesn't really exist.

"OMG—is this the, damn!" said Hwoarang.

"I really can't understand—what is going on!?" said Leo.

"There is a situation in the restaurant—the queen will be killed!" said Hwoarang.

"That isn't true!" said Lili. "Promise, no one can kill her, even me."

"Gah, don't say that! I believe the guy who stabbed you might be responsible for this!" said Hwoarang.

"Enough arguing! I think there is someone who plots to kill the queen to avenge his dead wife," said Leo.

"WHAT!?" said Hwoarang.

"OMG—you have to tell me something, Leo!" said Lili.

"Okay, then. I'm sorry—Lili will be victimized later," said Leo.

"That will not gonna happen," said Hwoarang.

"Now, Leo. This is your fault to ink me with that emblem…," cried Lili.

"Okay, then, damn!" said Leo.

"Now listen here, woman!" Hwoarang told Leo. "Lili doesn't have a true experience about fighting. I predict that she would end up being helpless and so on, but then she will have a true experience, you'll see."

"Is that so? Lili is not a true experienced fighter?" asked Leo.

"That's right. She is a street fighter. Her martial arts are not the 'registered' one since it's a 'derivation,' man. Derivation. It is just derived from any dance form, gah. Maybe sooner or later you'll understand it, come on," said Hwoarang.

"Now you know," said Lili. "I admit—I'm not a true experienced fighter since I'm a first-timer, you know. You see, it's never been my destiny to fight."

"Hear that!?" said Hwoarang to Leo.

"Hold on, dude. I think this is not what you'll expect. I am number one in Hakkyoku martial arts, man," said Leo.

"I'm not what you think I am," said Lili.

"Why?" said Hwoarang.

"Have you heard of what I told you a while ago!?" asked Lili.

"Oh, you mean your first time?" asked Leo.

"Yes," said Lili.

Suddenly, the shooting started to boom all over the dining area.

"OMG—watch out!" said Hwoarang.

"Damn!" said Leo.

Lili eventually came over the table and kicked the gunners with her boots.

"Man, she's quite amazing," said the queen. "She's barefoot."

Soon, the other boot went into the other gunner.

"POW!!"

Soon, Lili removed her formal outfit and the white gloves—there goes the barefoot Lili outfit! A grey tube blouse (not the signature bustier) and gray shorts with a belt. She lets out these "buckles" and a feather.

"That's what I least expect; Lili with another bustier and err, shorts!?" Hwoarang questioned.

"Don't you know that I'm also marked?" said Leo.

"Is this a sick joke!?" asked Hwoarang.

"No way," said Leo. "I told you I'm the Mona Lisa."

Soon, Lili got the guns and said, "Gel!"

"OMG—what does she mean!?" said one gunner.

"Ne pas se déplacer ou je tirerai!" said Lili.

"Oh, no, please!" said the two gunners.

"Everyone, move out. I repeat, chacun, sortent!" said Lili. "Tout le monde, chefs avalent!"

"She means heads down!" said Leo.

"She's capable of understanding French!" said Hwoarang.

The gunners ran away after Lili shooted.

* * *

Later, they went back to the Plaza.

"OMG—you know it's not good for you to be barefoot just like this," said Lili.

"Guys, tomorrow there would be a new err, something that you shouldn't what's this? There would be a mission in Los Angeles—not that, damn! Tomorrow, there would be a meeting in Versailles, understand!?" said Hwoarang.

"Oui," said Lili.

* * *

The next day, they arrived in the palace right on time as soon as Lee came and the other men. However, the palais isn't the right place for a meeting since it is for tourism, not for a meeting. It is the modern time and a touring spot isn't the right place. What do you think it is—something in the past? Err, no. Anyway, you'll see why…

Suddenly, Lili stumbles in a portrait of a "goddess" called Elainea which is like her but—with no bangs, as a matter of fact. She is like a Roman empress with long golden hair and an alabaster skin which is illuminating unlike Lili's which is just ordinary. After all, Lili isn't a true "goddess" for a man.

"Her eyes are crystal blue," Lili said.

"Do you wanna know a secret?" said the man who is just the same height as Hwoarang but—a bit thinner. He wears glasses and err, a bit more chinky.

"Who are you by the way?" asked Lili.

"FYI I'm the girl's spouse. It's a matter of fact that she is my obsession… and she's just like you, a blue-eyed blonde who is the most desirable ideal type of guy. She is Elainea, the Holy Orders of Phoenix's goddess of grace and beauty," said the man.

"Oh, I see," said Lili.

All of a sudden, this man kidnapped Lili.

"Umpgh!! ERGH!!" said Lili.

"You're getting out of nowhere," said the man.

"Help!" said Lili.

Meanwhile Hwoarang and Leo are still waiting for the hosts with suits. However, they'll be very, very late so Leo whined.

"Damn, man. I almost got a heart attack," said Leo.

"Boy, don't say that!" said Hwoarang.

However, Lili is in the SALIGIA fraternity room. The man is trying to whip her and to hurt her even much more painful like how he stabs people—with a knife.

"No, please!" said Lili.

"Why you didn't tell me that you're just a first-time fighter?" asked the man.

"Let me out! I don't need you, please!" said Lili.

"Now, you'll experience your membership in this fraternity," said the man.

"I won't join fraternity and I don't even know what to do!" said Lili. "Please, no!"

"Now, Elainea," said the man.

"I'm Emily, not Elainea," said Lili.

"Can't understand you," said the man.

"I said, ne suis pas je ce que vous pensez que je suis… pas!" said Lili in French.

"You know what, we'll be putting you into…," said the man.

"WHAPACK!!"

Soon, he let Lili into the diablos wherein she'll receive the SALIGIA emblem… and it's not just that nightmare, but also within running in her veins.

After an hour, Lili woke up.

"Where am I?" she asked herself.

"You're right here, tattooed with SALIGIA," said the man.

"NOOOOOOOO! OUCH!!" cried Lili. "It can't be happening to me!"

"Now, you'll suffer right now, today!" said the man.

"Please, you don't understand. Je ne joindrai pas la fraternité parce que je ne sais pas les traditions et presque tout à son sujet!" said Lili.

"Rephrase your statement again," said the man.

"I won't join fraternity because I don't know the traditions and almost everything about it," said Lili.

"Well, if that's what you said, then you don't deserve SALIGIA. You're nothing but a fraud!! Vous n'êtes rien mais une fraude!" said the man. "Now get out of here before it's too late."

Lili was sent out of the room then Hwoarang and Leo saw her.

"Hey!" said Leo.

"OMG—that man is no other than Elainea's 'spouce'," explained Lili.

"Now, I'll pull his ass over, man," said Leo. "Now, where is he!?"

"His own room," said Lili.

"Damn, forget it. Let's go to the Mishima residence," said Leo.

"Fine," said Hwoarang.

When they came in the Mishima residence, they showed off Lili's back.

"The SALIGIA emblem?" asked Leo.

"Damn, yeah," said Hwoarang.

"Look. These are the seven mortal sins mentioned in the revelation," said Kazuya.

"Won't I just stand here naked?" said Lili.

"Relax, man. I think this guy is magnifying something," said Leo.

"Get an emblem interpreter," said Kazuya.

Soon, Julia entered the scene.

Julia Chang knows very well about translating some emblem texts which is therefore inked on a person's body. Well, that's what Michelle is training her.

"This means 'wrath' and the other one is 'sloth'," said Julia.

"Hold it right there!" said Lee. "I think I smell something fishy in here!"

"Damn!" said Leo.

"Calm down, man. I think this guy's getting crazier!" said Hwoarang.

"Look, his henchmen!" said Leo.

"Get their guns, Lili," said Hwoarang.

Soon, Lili got their guns and said, "Gel!"

"OMG—this is not-so-romantic!" said Lee.

"Quit being Mr. Suave, dude!" said Kazuya.

While Lili is pointing the henchmen's guns in front of them, the henchmen are bowing. However, Hwoarang saw Lili's back, bleeding.

"I think the tsubabas are going to come out," said Hwoarang.

"You mean, wings?" asked Leo.

"Yes," said Hwoarang.

Then Hwoarang warned Lili, "Hold it right there, Lili!"

"What!? I know that my back's in pain!" said Lili.

"It's bleeding!" said Hwoarang.

"Whaa--?" said Lili.

Hwoarang soon pushed Lili and both fell on the carpet floor.

"Stay still," said Hwoarang.

"Ouch!" said Lili.

"Don't worry," said Hwoarang. Soon, he told Kazuya, "Sir, quick! Call Lucy!"

"Who Lucy?" asked Kazuya.

"Damn, the girl who is a priestess!" said Hwoarang.

"Jin will do it," said Kazuya.

"OMG—just call that priestess ASAP!!" demanded Hwoarang.

Soon, Lucy came. She dresses like a priestess. She's also as white as Lili but a brunette.

Lili soon lay down in a bed. Lucy came to cure these "wings" that should allegedly NOT to be opened.

"This is the first time I've seen a girl whose emblem is awakening wings," said Lucy.

"Just cure her, your grace," said Hwoarang. Then he demanded, "Faster."

Soon, Lucy told Hwoarang that Lili should wear a rosary and of course, the crucifix should be in her back.

Lucy chanted a lot of words in her native language.

Soon, "the man" has come to kill Lili.

"We have to get out of here before 'the man' sees us," said Hwoarang.

"Now, everything's in Lili's pendant," said Lucy.

"What pendant?" asked Hwoarang.

"The crucifix, made of diamond," said Lucy.

"Okay, then. So what should she do now?" asked Hwoarang.

"I read her mind. Her strategy is more complicated so you have to err, tell her that her 'power-up' stunt should be the one that she's using later," explains the priestess.

Near the Eiffel tower Lili is now ready to beat "the man" with her piercing thorn fortissimo or simply known as "Le Fortissimo."

Lili is now ready with her barefoot outfit and of course, those buckles but this time, with feathers.

"Step back, Lili," said Hwoarang.

"Okay," Lili said then somersaulted.

"Move back, more!" said Hwoarang. "I think he's there already!"

Both are using the headset communicator wherein Lili can follow Hwoarang's orders. Soon, it is now time for her to perform the piercing thorn fortissimo while powering up.

"Three, two, one, engage!" said Hwoarang.

"Okay, she got the target," said Lucy.

Then Lili is now performing the piercing thorn fortissimo, flying high in the sky. Her body is turning around like a missile. Soaring high in the sky, wings came over from her back and soon, it is still two or three meters to reach the target and that is "the man."

When Lili is reaching the target, Leo said, "Three, two, one…"

"KABOOM!"

Lili soon hit the target and the target flew away.

Soon, everyone congratulated the trio for their hardwork.

The next day, the country came into peace. Once again, it's all thanks to these people who tried to stop the diablos from dominating.

* * *

Please R&R!!


End file.
